A multi-functional peripheral (MFP) is a multi-functional processing device which may be used as a scanner, a printer, a facsimile device, and/or a data storage device. The MFP may be configured to notify a user by providing an audible warning so as to prevent the user from forgetting to retrieve printed materials once the printing operation has been completed. In one example, the MFP may also provide a notification warning to the user to prevent the user from forgetting to bring a document and/or proper materials before the printing operation.
However, in the aforementioned MFP, the user removes the document from the document table before confirming an image printed on the paper. Accordingly, the image printed on the paper may not be an image which is desired by the user. Such a situation is likely to occur in a case where the user inputs a setting with respect to copying. The situation may also occur in a case where a direction and/or tilt of the document is not proper, or in a case where multiple documents placed on the document table are copied to one sheet of paper. In this case, the user has to redo the input, such as mounting the document on the document table and/or inputting the settings with respect to copying.